


Kryptonite

by swanqueenfic13



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Big Sister Alex Danvers, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kryptonite, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenfic13/pseuds/swanqueenfic13
Summary: So, here is a short one-shot exploring some of my headcanons with the super family (Alex, Kara and Clark). This is all based on this text post:
http://badlance.tumblr.com/post/153262480868/have-you-guys-ever-thought-that-the-kryptonite





	

“Kal, what are you doing?” Kara hissed. He just frowned at her, perplexed.

“Uh, J’onn is bringing me the kryptonite and I’m going to destroy it?” he says slowly as if she were still learning English ( _ this _ is why Kara loves to remind people she changed his diapers- a few decades on Earth without Kara has made him think far too highly of himself).

“I can  _ see that _ ,” she growls, smacking his arm. He winces. “What is mean is:  _ why?” _ He has the audacity to  _ laugh _ . He throws his head back, arms crossed over his chest all pompous and self assured. Kara really has to resist the urge to zap him with her laser vision.

“Because it can hurt us, Kara,” he says, condescension thick in his voice. “I’m making the world safer for us.”

“You can’t just unilaterally make these decisions, Kal. You aren’t the only one affected.” And Kal-El takes a step back because his cousin is  _ yelling _ . And Kara never yells. “Are they dismantling my Kryptonite training room?” She cocks her head to the side, listening.

“Kara, why would you want them to keep this stuff around? If it fell into the wrong hands, it could  _ kill _ us,” he says nervously. Kara takes a deep breath. They haven’t touched her training room- yet. She has a minute to talk.

“Kal, you can’t make this decision for me. I’m an adult and I deserve the ability to make my own decisions. And if I want the DEO- an organization my sister is in, by the way- if I want them to keep some Kryptonite around, then I deserve to have a say in the matter.” She keeps her words clipped, measured, trying to emulate Cat’s composure. Cat’s words about women showing anger in the workplace still resonate in her ears. And even though this is her cousin (her  _ baby  _ cousin) she knows this is also about business.

“It just doesn’t make any sense,” he shrugs and Kara can really see the bemused farm boy Clark Kent shining through. 

“When I was under the influence of red kryptonite, I was a danger to people. And there weren’t many things that could have stopped me. If that ever happens again, I want to be stopped before I hurt people.”

“But that won’t-”

“I’m willing to compromise with you, Kal. You take the majority of the stock and destroy it. Alex keeps a few bullets- just in case, and they stay in a lead safe to be used only in case of emergencies. And they also keep the training room,” Kara offers. He furrows his brow. Kara is careful to keep one ear out in case they start to dismantle the room.

“Kara you’re being ridic-”

“Don’t, Kal,” she interrupts him sharply. He has the grace to look abashed for a moment. “The training room makes me better. It helps me prepare for all the different threats I could be facing. With Cadmus and metahumans and aliens, my powers won’t always be able to save me. I need to practice my skills as well and that is the best way. I’m not budging, Kal. The training room stays.” Kara squares her shoulders, fists going to her waist. Her cousin just straighten up, looking down his nose- their grandfather’s nose- at Kara and recrosses his arms. The DEO agents give the superheroes a wide berth for their mental showdown. Kara narrows his eyes and Kal breaks first.

“Fine,” he sighs. “The training room stays. But are you sure about the bullets? I’m not sure-”

“They’ll stay with Alex.” He hesitates and she swiftly adds, “I trust Alex with my life. She’ll keep the bullets safe.” He sighs, nodding. She smiles, bouncing on her toes as she hugs him briefly before speeding off to stop J’onn and the other agents from dismantling the training room. 

 

“You fought pretty hard for this,” Alex notes carefully. She’d just set up a lead-lined safe for the bullets. It required not only her DNA and fingerprint, but also a passcode and voice recognition. Alex thought those bullets were pretty safe. They were leaning against the door to the training room now, just chatting. Alex had changed into her leggings and a tank top to prepare for their workout.

“It was important to me. That this place stays, you know?” Alex shrugs because she doesn’t. Not really.

“Can I ask why?” They enter now and both Danvers sisters put their water on the floor by the door. Alex slowly adjusts the room so that it glows faintly green. A familiar nausea, a weakness and exhaustion in her muscles settles in. After a moment, it goes away and Kara feels lighter. Human.  _ Normal _ .

“Do you remember those first few months when I got here?” Alex nods, leaning against the wall while she stretches. “I broke… everything,” Kara chuckles. Her hand goes up to adjust the glasses that aren’t there. “Dishes, toothbrushes, stairs, doors, the TV remote, books, even the fridge that one time. But you know what I was most afraid to break?”

“What?” Alex breathes. She’s stopped stretching now, just listening to her sister talk.

“You. You, and Eliza and Jeremiah. I was… terrified to hug you. Terrified to  _ touch _ you because you humans are so…  _ fragile _ . But you never seemed afraid.” Kara stops to smile at her sister. Alex reaches out, intertwining their fingers. She presses a quick kiss to Kara’s cheek. “The first thing I learned not to break was you. It used to terrify me because I’d… shatter something by accident and you’d just laugh. You grabbed my hand and you helped me clean it up. You made me not afraid to touch things.” Alex blushes.

“Not at first,” she admits. For the first month of living there, Alex was terrified. She was terrified that Kara would go to hug her parents and accidentally squish them. Every time her mother went to hug Kara, Alex practically stopped breathing until Kara let go.

“I know,” Kara acknowledges. “But you tried. And you helped me.” Kara sighs. There’s silence for a moment. “I don’t think Kal really gets it. I mean, he was a baby when he got here. The only things he knows about Krypton are second hand, from the fortress or from what your parents could teach him. But I remember. So I know the difference. He got to learn how to use his strength as he grew and it just became a part of him. Me? I went from… average kid to… able to leap tall buildings in a single bound and crush cinderblocks like wet tissue paper practically overnight. It was terrifying and he just… left me there. To figure everything out on my own. God, I loved him Alex, but sometimes I really  _ hate _ him.” Alex just sits, lets Kara gather her thoughts. She’d always known Kara had resented her cousin for abandoning her. And sure, he had good reasons for leaving her with the Danvers family but that didn’t stop Kara’s pain.

“This room… makes me feel like I’m at home. On Krypton. I feel normal in here. I don’t have to worry about breaking anything or hurting anyone.” Alex stops to smile at her sister. Using their intertwined hands, she tugs Kara in for a hug. Kara squeezes as tight as she can- but there’s no sound of cracking ribs or punctured lungs. There’s just Alex squeezing back, just as hard. She only stops when Kara pulls away, beaming even as she wipes away a stray tear.

“Well, I hope you don’t regret this decision after I whoop your ass a few hundred times,” Alex teases. Kara rolls her eyes, punching Alex’s shoulder. Alex smiles instead of winces and Kara feels like she could fly- even with the kryptonite sitting heavy on her shoulders.

“Never,” Kara replies. Alex raises an eyebrow in a challenge, jumping up into the ring. Kara just smirks, running in to join her, not bothering to hold back.


End file.
